Uriel visits Sam
by purplepidgioncommandbase
Summary: You know how Dean has Castiel? Well Sam has Uriel who just so happened to pull him out of hell and using him as his own personal slave. Now Uriel comes one night with a bet he has going on with a crossroads demon. That he can get Dean to kill him.
1. Chapter 1

Uriel strode over to me and glared at me.

"What did I tell you Sam?" he said.

"Look, I know what you told me but I-"

"You did have a choice Sam, you could have used the knife but you **chose** not to" Uriel walked back over to the nearest bed and sat down. I leaned against the wall and absentmindedly rubbed the scar he gave me on my forearm.

"When I pulled you from Hell I did it so that you could serve your brother and try to earn some mercy from the lord but so far you have done nothing but defy me" I looked up at him and saw that he was staring intently at a gold pocket watch in his hand.

That watch made my heart climb into my throat.

"Do you know what time it is Sam?" he asked as he slowly got up from the bed and walked over to me.

"My favorite time of the day" I knew that there was no use trying to run away from him so I stood my ground against the wall so that I would have some kind of support in case I fell back.

He reached out for my face but before he made contact with my face I held up my hand. He looked at me quizzically.

"How long do you think it will be before Dean figures it out?" I asked him.

"Figures what out?" he asked.

"That you were the one that brought me back from Hell and the only reason he went to Hell was because you needed him to believe that he really sold his soul to Lilith and not to you" I answered.

"Dean isn't smart enough to figure something like that out unless you or I told him but no one's going to tell him are they?" he looked at me with his piercing brown eyes.

"You would kill me before I opened my mouth" he smiled at my reply and touched my forehead with his fingertips.

As soon as he made contact images, pain and sorrow of the people I had hurt over the years came to me and I pressed my back up against the wall so that I wouldn't collapse.

It was a good five minutes later before he released me and I crumpled to the floor.

"I'll see you later Sam and oh Sam?" I looked up at him.

"Be good" he then disappeared into thin air.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is my first supernatural fiction so I hoped you all liked it. Please press that review button for me I really need some feedback.


	2. Chapter 2

After Uriel was gone I pulled myself up onto the nearest bed and collapsed. Breathing in harsh short breaths.

He felt something warm and sticky running down his chin. He brought his finger down and collected the warm fluid and when he brought it to his face he saw that it was blood.

"That's just great" I pulled out the handkerchief I kept in my back pocket and wiped the blood off my face then stuffed the handkerchief back in my pocket.

The door to the motel Dean and I were staying in suddenly clicked and I reached under my pillow for the sawed off shotgun filled with rock salt. The door opened and I relaxed when I saw it was only Dean. I took my hand off the shotgun and got up from the bed.

"Where were you?" I asked him "just out at a bar talking it up with the ladies" he replied with a questionable grin on his face. "How many numbers did you get?" I sat back down on the bed "quite a few actually why? Are looking for some action?" he replied cheekily "ha ha Dean. Look I'm going to go get something to eat. You want anything?" I asked him "nah I'm filled to the brim with peanuts and tequila" he said as he collapsed onto the bed opposite mine.

"I'll be back in a bit" and with that I took the key to the motel and the Impala out of the key dish and left the motel.

As I was walking towards the parked Impala I got the feeling that I was being watched. I continued on my way to the Impala but once I was standing on the driver's side I could feel a presence behind me. I whipped around and pinned the perpetrator to the car parked next to the Impala.

When I saw who it was I removed my hands from their neck and leaned against the Impala.

"I thought I had enough of you for one night?" I questioned him "lets go for a ride" he suggests. "Nah I don't ride with strangers" I retorted. "A sense of humor hmm? Well I got a sense of humor too" suddenly I feel this explosion of pain in my skull, the kind of pain I got when I had visions but multiplied by ten. The pain was so much that I was lowered to my knees. Uriel squatted down to my height "now how about that ride?" he asked with a sadistic grin on his face. I glared at him.

"I'll take that as a yes" he then released me and I toppled over to the asphalt. When I collected myself I looked inside the Impala and found him to already being seated in the passengers side. I unlocked the door and got inside.

"Where to?" I asked him "the nearest crossroads. I'm pretty sure you know the way" he replied. Without replying I put the key in the ignition and backed out of the parking lot and out onto the streets.

"So why two visits in one night? Usually you leave me contempt with one" I asked as I turned a sharp bend "I have a little 'assignment' for you" he replied "what kind of 'assignment'?" I asked him "oh you'll see" I parked the in the middle of the Impala and turned the ignition off. I turned to face Uriel but found him to already be outside.

I got out of the Impala and walked over to him. "Why a crossroads?" I asked him "because your assignment is here" he replied, "what kind of assignment is going down here?" he still wasn't answering my question. "I'm your assignment" I slowly turned around and found a woman dressed in a slinky black dress, black high heels, piercing blue eyes and flowing red hair. "A crossroads demon? You have got to be kidding me?" I turned to Uriel "I only joke with pain" "your suppose to be on God's side. Why are you working with a demon?" Unless he wasn't…"that's right Sam. I'm not entirely on God's side. I have my own little projects in mind and not all of them would get the seal of approval from the man upstairs" he said as he walked over to join the crossroads demon by her side.

"Guess I should have known. After all you've done it should have been pretty obvious" the crossroads demon sauntered over to me and ran her hand down my chest. "So you're the great Samuel Winchester. I gotta say I thought you would be… shorter" she tenderly ran her hand along my cheek then jerked her hand back and left three bloody jagged lines across my right cheek. I hissed in pain. She walked back over to Uriel while licking the blood off her fingertips.

"Just tell me what this assignment is I've had enough of your games!" I demanded "alright then. You see her and I have a little bet going on…" he started as he walked up to me and started circling me like I was under inspection "what kind of bet?" I followed his every move, my posture stiffened in anticipation of an attack.

"Well you see she says that your brother can't be driven to kill you under normal circumstances of course, and I say that he can. So what I want you to do is to provoke your brother to kill you," he said like he had just said that he wanted me to go buy groceries. "Your insane if you think I'm going to do that" he put his hand on my shoulder and forced me to my knees.

"Oh yes you are Sam and the best part is I have some props that you can use" he snapped his fingers and three people appeared, one male and two female. "And the best part is these souls are already damned. I just borrowed them from downstairs for a little bit. They are allowed to wander around this city until you come to kill them and then they are sent back to hell and when you kill them they're bodies disappear so no need to worry about the police. You can be as gruesome as you want. Oh and before I forget when Dean 'kills' you, you won't really die you'll soul will just be sent back to this crossroad and then when Dean is gone we'll get you back in your body" he said happily.

"And if I refuse?" I asked him while looking at my three potential murder victims. "Then you might want to get some sun block, I hear hell can get pretty hot. Oh and just in case I'm also willing to make your demon blood have complete control of your body" I looked down at the gravel.

I closed my eyes. "You'll pay for this. I swear to god you'll pay" I swore "I'm afraid god isn't listening but I'll take as a yes" he lifted me up from the gravel and pushed me towards the Impala.

"I'll be checking in on you from time to time just to make to sure your keeping your word" he called after me. I climbed into the Impala and started the Impala.

"Forgive me Dean" I pulled away from the crossroads and drove back to the motel.

**A/N: I didn't intend to make this a complete story but then I thought about it for a while and decided why not. Give me some reviews so you I can get the next chapter in.**


End file.
